DessertMonkeyJK
Invited to participate after being realized for his walkthroughs (Spyro, Crash, Croc, and more), DessertMonkeyJK has both attended and assisted mildly in most of the IAS tournaments. Not exactly armed with the knowledge of loopholes as many others are, he tends to avoid chitched matches in order to keep the playing field leveled. However, this hasn't kept him from making vital mistakes such as taking the wrong path and missing a Crystal entirely. His relationship with the community is rather loose as he is typically unaware of controversies and drama that doesn't bleed into the public. Most of the time he participates more as a hobby rather than a long term commitment although is open to social interaction but usually has no idea what to say. IAS History Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 His sore loss with Lapogne36 and close match with DrShemp in IAS 3 is his best known highlights in his history in I'm A Speedrunner tournaments so far. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 DessertMonkey didn't compete in IAS 4, as he did not own any of the games at the time the tournament was taking place. He did however show interest in the next tournament (IAS 5) and entered. He was given initial odds of 1:56 to win the tournament, and was predicted by Ratchet5 to have a Round 2 elimination. His first match in the tournament put him up against newcomer, and good friend of Nintendogen64, Jorvin. DessertMonkey, who'd a lot of bad luck in the previous tournaments, quite easily dispatched of the newcomer in a Crash 2 speedrun, to beat Ripper Roo with 1 Gem. His second match was against Crash41596, who was one of the favourites to win the tournament, so it was no surprise that DessertMonkey lost this match, though there wasn't a huge gap between the two. It seemed inevitable that DessertMonkey was going to Round 2, as his final opponent, TheRayquaza93, was renowned for being terrible at speedruns. When the time came for their match, TheRayquaza was being lazy, and said he wanted to do a short race to Tiny in Crash 3, which was strictly forbidden by the tournament rules. DessertMonkeyJK, protested against this, but still went along with doing the speedrun anyway. When DessertMonkey lost the speedrun, he wanted to do a rematch, as he thought it was unfair that they did a speedrun which violated the rules of the tournament. Raquaza did not want to, and later he quit the tournament, leaving DessertMonkey to go through to Round 2, once again. In Round 2, he was drawn against CityRuler1. They both now had equal odds of 1:25 of winning the tournament, due to their succeses in Round 1, so it was thought by many that their match would be close. A lot of members of the IAS Talkshow, thought that the match would swing towards CityRuler1 winning it however. The actual match itself was anything but close. It was a race to beat the Komodo Bros. with 10 Gems in Crash 2, and DessertMonkey was leading by a good amount for the majority of the match. Near the end of it though, the Skype call mysteriously dropped for DessertMonkey, and when CityRuler1 connected again, he announced that he would have to forfeit the match as his computer had crashed, and it seemed that DessertMonkey was going to win regardless. For the first time, DessertMonkey was going to Round 3. A little while after his Round 2 match, CityRuler1 distastefully expressed hatred towards DessertMonkey for not offering a rematch due to his computer crashing, even though during the call for the speedrun he seemed happy enough to let DessertMonkey continue. In Round 3, DessertMonkey was against PeteThePlayer, who had previously shocked everybody with his defeat over TheAFH013, RabidWombatJR and Crash41596. Pete was being his usual cocky self before the match thinking he would win the match no problem. And to few peoples surprise, Pete did. Though DessertMonkey's emulator crashed near the end of the speedrun, similar to what happened to CityRuler the match before. Again, it was a little conroversial, but DessertMonkey allowed Pete to have the victory, though Dessert seemed rather disappointed when Pete couldn't even be bothered waiting for Dessert to send him his footage. It was safe to say that while DessertMonkey's progression through IAS 5 was his most successful, it was by far not the fairest, and luckily for DessertMonkey he was in with a chance to get back into the tournament in the four way wild card. He actually came second in this to ToddGamerPro. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Like his other ventures in I'm A Speedrunner, DessertMonkey lasted as much as his skill and luck... mostly luck. Round 1 was composed of two matches in Disney's Tarzan against Ratchet5 (Spyrosdead) and VideoGamesRules645. Ratchet5 openly expressed his confidence that he wasn't going to beat him, who plotted his path to a tee, and took the offered victory. VideoGamesRules645 however meant business but was ambushed by a frog and a chimp with DessertMonkey blazing past him on a vine. He was unable to get ahold of NeoCortex762 during the majority of Round 1 and advanced to Round 2 regardless. Feeling confident, he planned his route against Gamesendy who suggested Bug's Life through Ratchet5, who was acting as a temporary medeator. Once he started practicing, his confidence dropped considerably due to the sheer cheapness of the placement of collectables in Bug's Life. Gamesendy felt the same way and at the last minute suggested Monsters Inc. Scare Island instead in which DessertMonkey had no experience with at all. With such a disadvantage, he became lost the majority of the time and never caught up. He lost the match and was eliminated from the tournament. He shrugged. Participitation in I'm A Newb Runner Since he prefers said leveled playing field, DessertMonkey decided to join the I'm a newb runner tournament to brush up. Better than getting beaten to the ground again in Spyro 2 by chlitch run veterans. DessertMonkey managed to do his matches with Spikestuff95 & Zaydskate although he had difficulty in getting ahold of either until after the Round 1 deadline. He lost both matches but fortunately for him, there was hardly any videos being uploaded during this Round and advanced to Round 2 for actually "trying". After a year, DessertMonkey was finally able to partake in the Grand Final. The final had been split up into two Groups and on July 17, 2013 did his match for the Group. Dispite the deadline of the video being uploaded at the end of the month, it has yet to be uploaded in full. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Although he was never asked to join, DessertMonkey jumped in as he had some experience with mostly Gex 2 and felt rather confident. Of course, his first match was of the Gex 1 variety with LyleBandicoot93 and neither had no prior experience with the game. The end result was a 40 minute speedrun containing nothing but failure after failure until somebody managed to figure out how to beat the first boss. Dessertmonkey at one point begged Lyle to just finish at all cost to simply end it not caring if he himself lost. His next match was against MuddyMaestro in Gex 1 which went much faster since it wasn't a blind run for either. MuddyMaestro fell gravely behind having gotten a Game Over while Dessertmonkey held down the run button and b-lined it the whole race leaving him in the dirt. Next comes VideoGameRules645 and the game was Gex 2... it was a rather quiet speedrun. Dessertmonkey won. The last match was a Triple Threat Match between MuddyMaestro and LyleBandicoot93 in a race to beat the boss, get the bonus Round, and finish with 6 lives in Gex 1. He was unaware of how many lives could be collected from the bonus Round and failed mesierably with no fanfare and was the last match in IAS 8. Not the most eventful tournament but it was what it was. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 1 Statistics Win/Lose Ratio: 3:6 Trivia * The username Dessertmonkeyjk was initially used goofing around in a RP server in the game Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. In it, he used a Tuskin Raider as his player model and consequencly used the nickname Desert Monkey. * He has qualified for the next Round 3 times so far in unusual circumstances. * Both usernames used by Adam are both unintentional ironic typos: Desertmonkeyjk/Dessertmonkeyjk and Thrasher258/Trasher258. He sometimes uses an avatar icon making fun of this involving a Tuskin Raider holding a popsicle. * His microphone has failed on him occasionally during and ONLY during speedrun tournaments. This has driven him to utilize a wireless headset instead. Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from the United States Category:World Cup Competitor Category:Tournament Veteran